warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fourth Apprentice/Chapter 10
Chapter description :Jayfeather wakes the morning after the Gathering, troubled at the fact that the cats going on the journey to unblock the stream might never come back. He senses Firestar on the Highledge, with the Clan quickly gathering around beneath him. Firestar addresses his Clan and announces that Lionblaze and Dovepaw would be the two cats to represent ThunderClan on the upcoming journey. His announcement is met with protests from his warriors, concerned about the fact that Dovepaw is only an apprentice. Jayfeather overhears Ivypaw upset that her sister was picked, and he thinks to himself that Dovepaw will have to get used to keeping her secret. :The meeting concludes, and Jayfeather pads over towards the fresh-kill pile, where Dovepaw was sitting. He approaches as Foxleap and Icecloud prod Dovepaw for answers as to why she was chosen, asking if she had a dream from StarClan. Jayfeather snaps at them that it is none of their business, and they grudgingly leave. Dovepaw is visibly upset at the fact that she is lying to her Clanmates, and Jayfeather advises for her to not talk about it. :Brightheart approaches and asks if Jayfeather needs her to collect travelling herbs for the journey. He goes to tell her what he needs, but forgets, due to the fact that he had never prepared travelling herbs on his own before. He feels the desire to ask Leafpool, but refrains, since she is no longer a medicine cat. Brightheart remembers some herbs from back when she visited the Moonstone, and Jayfeather instructs her on where to find them in the forest. She pads away, calling to Hazeltail and Blossompaw to ask if they want to accompany her. :Jayfeather slips into Leafpool's memories. She takes him back to the old forest, the emotion of fear strong as she tries to stop Squirrelflight from doing something that Jayfeather couldn't gather. Leafpool gives Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw travelling herbs, and Brambleclaw begins to get upset at the fact that Leafpool knew their secret, but Leafpool reassures them that she was not told anything, but just knew. Leafpool's memories are filled with fear and uncertainty as she comes to the realization that Squirrelflight was leaving. :The memory fades, and Jayfeather senses Leafpool watching him from the fresh-kill pile, giving him a message that she understands how he feels. Jayfeather angrily dismisses her thoughts, combatting her by thinking that if Squirrelflight hadn't come back, perhaps everyone would have been better off. Leafpool stands and pads towards the warriors' den, a feeling of sadness hanging in the air. :Jayfeather, anxious to be doing something, goes to check the edge of the hollow for snakes. He remembers Honeyfern's death, and how the snake hadn't taken the deathberry-filled mouse that had been left for it. Jayfeather senses Purdy on the rock, and calls out to him to warn him about the snake. Purdy reassures him that he has been watching the rocks and has seen no sign of a snake. The elder joins Jayfeather, checking to make sure that all the gaps in the rocks were filled. Purdy talks to Jayfeather about the time when Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight went to find Midnight, which rouses annoyance from Jayfeather. They finish, and Jayfeather leaves Purdy to continue sunbathing on the flat-topped rock. :Jayfeather heads back towards his den, hearing Lionblaze and Dovepaw practicing battle moves nearby. He stops to listen. Jayfeather is hit with the realization that they would be gone in the morning, which leaves him with a feeling of dread. Characters Major }} Minor *Dovepaw *Thornclaw *Berrynose *Ivypaw *Squirrelflight *Graystripe *Foxleap *Icecloud *Brightheart *Leafpool *Brambleclaw *Purdy }} Mentioned *Lionblaze *Blossompaw *Briarpaw *Bumblepaw *Cinderheart *Cinderpelt *Hazeltail *Hollyleaf *Honeyfern *Midnight }} Notes and references Category:The Fourth Apprentice Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc